Redemption for a Slytherin
by LissaUnderground
Summary: For the HP Challenge Forum Vocabulary Word Challenge by silver-nightstorm. Pavarti works in muggle London at a bar, and one night a depressed Draco Malfoy comes, not recognizing her. Perhaps there's more to Draco than meets the eye.


**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **The Vocabulary Book Competition – silver-nightstorm

**Word: **Anecdote

**Pairing: **Draco/Pavarti

**Prompts:** Flashy and Neon

**Word Count: **1,184

**~:~**

The muggle bar _La Rue _was... gritty to say the least. For one thing, the neon sign that revealed the name of the bar was crap. The 'l' and 'u' were missing, making the name appear as _A R E. _The company that was usually in the bar also said a lot. The bar was filled with tough biker types with ripped muscles, tattoos, and shaved heads loitered the area. Not to mention the never ending supply of girls in sad excuses for skirts, hooker heels and flashy, revealing tops.

It's not the place where a Malfoy would normally find himself.

Actually... normally didn't cut it.

I swear, a Malfoy would be caught dead in here after hell froze over... twice.

I just really hoped that he wouldn't see me. Well... he would see me, just not recognize me. As a matter of fact, I highly doubt he ever even realized I existed.

Still, I had to wonder what the pale blonde haired man was doing here. It was odd seeing him, after the war the two non-jailed Malfoys had sunk into the shadows, embarrassed to face those who they had betrayed during the war.

"Gin and tonic," my head snapped up. _Bloody hell._ He was staring at me. Not in a _I'm-judging-you-because-of-my-bias-against-anyone-who-isn't-a-Slytherin _way, but more of a _is-she-mute-or-mentally-defficent _kind of way. I shrugged it off as I started to mix his drink.

"So, what brings you here? We usually only get regulars," I asked, curious, praying that he would not recognize me and ask me the same question.

"Needed to get away, breathe..." his voice was quiet. He didn't seem like he used to. I gave him his drink. "Thanks," he absentmindedly swirled his drink around his mug.

"You look like someone who needs to vent," _Wait, since when do I care about people like the Malfoys?_

"Really? No, I'm fine..."

"Seriously, tonight's been slow, I'd love the company."

"Ahh... well okay, let's make a deal." I looked at him warily. "I tell you my problems, and you tell me yours."

"I have no problems."

"A pretty girl working in a place like this? Let alone on a Saturday night? Isn't there stuff that girls do with there friends, like sleepovers or whatever?"

"Fine." I don't know why I agreed. First of all, Malfoy irked me, second of all he... oh I don't know... I guess it has something to do with my Gryffindor curiosity.

"Okay, well, I come from a family that really cares about its image." _Well that's an understatement, "_And this huge disaster struck the community I associate myself in regularly, and now my family's image has been obliterated. I am hated by many, and I can barely walk outside without feeling like scum. And on top of that, my mother plans for me to marry a girl I barely know, since she feels it's the only way to regain a positive reputation." I stared.

"Marry?"

"Yea, I went to school with the girl's older sister, but I know nothing about her." My eyebrows shot up. "It's not like I want to, but my mother is so unhappy with life now. I can't stand to see her like this. Especially since she'll be using me for support to the point where I think I will literally suffocate."

"I'm sorry-"

"You have no idea what it's like. To be hated. To only get looks that send one message: _'I wish you were dead'_, to always have a feeling in your gut that you deserve it. But people don't understand why you made the mistakes you did. Why you did such horrible things. I mean... I had reason. I was forced, it was for the sake of my family, I had no choice. But no one understands that, no one cares. And I can't do anything to make amends since I'm not given the chance to say a syllable before someone stares at me so hard I feel a knife ripping through my chest."

I stared. Whoever knew a Malfoy would feel _guilty_?

"Why don't you talk to someone you affected?"

"Because he won't listen. And even if he was willing, I'd be scared. I was a horrible person growing up, even before I did unspeakable things. I was a bully, viscous and pig-headed." I really couldn't stop gaping.

"Listen, I know things may seem horrible... hell they probably are. But to be forgiven by others and yourself you need the courage to say sorry, ignoring the fear of possible consequence." He looked at me, his eyes were red, his face blotchy, yet his mouth turned up slightly ghosting a possible smile.

"You think?" He laughed this horrible laugh. It wasn't cruel, more miserable with a hint of irony. "Why do you even care?"

"I don't know..." I thought about it, "I guess it's just nice to feel like I'm helping someone."

"Well you did, and thanks for listening to the pathetic anecdote that is my current life." His smile appeared.

"Anytime," I smiled back, he was actually kind of cute... I only then realized that the bar had emptied out, we were the only two left. It was time to close up. "Seriously though, come in when ever, I'd be happy to talk, but for now I kinda gotta close up."

"Of course," he said, fishing around in the pocket of his black peacoat before pulling out a wad of bills. I rang up his drink in the cash register then gave him his change. "I'll walk you out." We leave the bar, the neon sign _A R E_, still only just fading. Soon enough though, it shuts down totally, leaving us in the soft glow of the street lamps and the light that reflected off the snow. I shiver slightly. "You never told me your story," he said suddenly.

"Come in anytime, I'd be happy to talk if you want."

"Would love it." We share a small smile.

I turn to walk to my car, "bye," I call over my shoulder.

"It was great seeing you Pavarti," I stop in my tracks.

"You remember me?" I was genuinely surprised. He snorts.

"Obviously, it's hard to forget the twins that seemed to talk in unison whenever they were together." I bit back a smirk. "Listen, would you like to talk over a cup of coffee or something? Instead of while your working? Maybe grab dinner?"

My smile grows bigger, "I would love that." His smile overpowers mine.

"See you around." He turns around, walking down the street, before disappearing with a large **CRACK.**

"Bye Draco," I say quietly to the crisp winter air, smiling to myself.

Funny, I never thought I'd be on a first name basis with a boy who hated everything about Gryffindors.

Funny, that I'd learn so much about him in so few words, an _anecdote_, as he put it,

Funny, I never thought I'd end up on possibly having a crush on Draco Malfoy.


End file.
